


kiss me if i'm wrong

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Kissing, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but you had D&D in the 40s.”Steve laughs, catching on to Tony’s game straight away, and kisses him, chaste and quick. “If you wanted to kiss me, you could just ask,” Steve murmurs.“Maybe, but this is more fun."





	kiss me if i'm wrong

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of listening to too many spotify ads, enjoy!

“Kiss me if I’m wrong--”

Steve rolls over to kiss him, smiling.

“That’s not-- I didn’t even finish!” Tony complains, but he can’t stop the smile spreading across his face.

“You know I’ll always let you finish,” Steve says, pitching his voice low and trailing a hand down Tony’s side, stopping at his waist.

“Asshole.”

“Yours is still my favourite, dear,” Steve says with as much seriousness he can muster. It doesn't end up to be much, for as true the statement is, he’s relaxed and lethargic, it’s early and they don’t have any plans for the rest of the day, he’s getting a day just to be with his husband and he hasn’t had that in a while, so he’s going to make the most of it.

“Better be,” Tony grumbles. He wiggles around so he’s lying on top of Steve, leaning on his elbows so he can properly talk to him with their legs tangled together.

“Hi,” Steve says, with what he knows is a dopey smile on his face. He wraps his arms around Tony, partly for balance, partly just to hold him.

“Hello, I want to play a game,” Tony says, getting straight to the point.

“A fun game?” Steve asks as he trails a hand lower and tilts his head to kiss the side of Tony’s neck in question.

Tony attempts to scowl, biting his lip so he doesn’t make a sound at the hand skating his ass or the lips on his neck, “I can’t believe I ever thought you were innocent.”

Steve just hums. “Let me play a game,” Tony presses. He refuses to whine at the loss when he stops kissing him.

“Okay, baby,” Steve agrees easily, looking up at him.

“Kiss me if I’m wrong--” Tony starts again. Steve kisses him again. “Dick.”

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but you had D&D in the 40s.”

Steve laughs, catching on to Tony’s game straight away, and kisses him, chaste and quick. “If you wanted to kiss me, you could just ask,” Steve murmurs. He still doesn’t really know what D&D is.

“Maybe, but this is more fun,” Tony replies, grinning.

“You had Monopoly.”

Steve leans back in but stops short just a hair’s breadth, “Yep,” he says, breath ghosting over Tony’s lips.

“Snakes and Ladders?”

“Nope,” Steve says, happily letting Tony lead the kiss this time. Tony pulls away just before Steve can slip his tongue past his lips, holding him back gently with his hair when he tries to follow him.

“Tease,” Steve breathes out, raking a hand through Tony’s soft, curly hair.

Tony hums in response and kisses just under his ear in compensation, “What about microwaves?”

This time he uses tongue, taking and taking, until when they pull apart and Tony’s a little breathless. “Would’a come in handy,” Steve says casually, shrugging as best he can without disrupting Tony.

“Rubik’s cubes?” Tony knew for certain that they hadn’t been around in the 40s, because he has vague memories of Jarvis explaining it to him and giving him one when they were brand new and novel. He’s confirmed by Steve’s slow and lingering kiss, longer than the rest. He knows where this is going, and he’ll gladly go there but he likes this game, the teasing and the slowness.

As soon as they break apart Steve goes to kiss him again and again, impatience clear in his wondering hands and the press of his tongue, ready to take over. Not today. Tony pulls away, and keeps him back with a firm grip on his hair. 

“Handcuffs?” He asks, voice low and the entire air shifts, Tony’s got Steve boxed in with his arms, he’s in charge and in control. Steve could very easily flip them and this could go another way, but it’s not going to, Tony realises as something in his expression changes, _acceptance._

Steve grins, gaze darkening, as he surges up, as best as he can, to kiss Tony deep and demanding until he stops him again and shifts up and away to sit up, straddling his chest. 

Taking both of Steve’s wrists and pressing them into the mattress above his head, he says, leaning over him, “These stay here.” 

“Sir, yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please comment/[reblog this post](https://ineffablestarkrogers.tumblr.com/post/186888363096/kiss-me-if-im-wrong) if you liked it <33


End file.
